Alive and Dead
by k3ll3nlutzl0v3r
Summary: Bella brakes up with Edward because he suggests marrige. She still secretly likes him, but wants him to feel pain before they get back together. Will they ever reunite, or will Bella never be satisfied. Rated T because I'm parnoid.
1. Chapter 1

_AN/ Hey I'm gonna tell you how the story came to be, so if you don't want to hear about it you can just skip to the story. Okay my friend and I were reading "Note Passing with the Cullen's and one Swan" Alice and Bella were sing-writing the song "Hot and Cold" then Edward scream-wrote "I am not bipolar!", me and my friend thought it was so funny we told our other friend. She said I'm going to re-write "Hot and cold to fit Bella singing to Edward. She has never read the books, so she was not the only one who wrote it. Then she gave me a copy of her version, and I decided I would make a fan fiction out of it. The song is called "Alive and Dead" by myself, SarahB0B, and she girl who did most of it Kaylee Klava._

_Alright the story takes place when Edward says he will turn her into a vampire if she marries him. I'm taking this right out of the book except it goes differently. Not that I disrespect the story at all, I'm an obsessive fan, but I had to change the ending so that the song would fit into the story. I really do hope you love my story. I hope it will make you laugh and cry. Oh! The Sarah in the story is my friend she is writing a story with Emmett falling in love with me, so I'm repaying her with the little spot in this story._

_Disclaimer: If I was a millionaire would I be sitting at the computer writing a crazy story about the story I wrote when I could be writing a sequel to the said story? That's what I thought. _

BPOV

_(The beginning comes directly from the book.)_

There was no sound, but suddenly he was there. He flipped the cover back so he could see me. He was lying next to me. His hand reached up to brush my hair from my cheek.

"If you don't mind, I'd much rather you didn't hide your face. I've lived without it for as long as I can stand. Now… tell me something."

"What?" I asked, unwilling.

"If you could have anything in the world, anything at all, what would it be?"

I could feel the skepticism in my eyes. "You."

He shook his head impatiently. "Something you don't already have."

I wasn't sure where he was trying to lead me, so I thought carefully before I answered. I came up with something true, and also probably impossible.

I would want… Carlisle not to have to do it. I would want _you_ to change me."

I watched his reaction warily, expecting more of the fury I'd seen at his house. I was surprised that his expression didn't change. It was still calculating, thoughtful.

"What would you be willing to trade for that?"

I couldn't believe my ears. I gawked at his composed face and blurted out the answer before I could think about it.

"Anything."

He smiled faintly, and then pursed his lips. "Five years?"

My faced twisted into an expression somewhere between chagrin and horror.

"You said anything," He reminded me.

"Yes, but… you'll use the time to find a way out of it. I have to strike while the iron is hot. Besides, it's just too dangerous to be human-for me, at least. So, anything but_ that_."

He frowned. "Three years?"

"No!"

"Isn't it worth anything to you at all?"

I thought how much I wanted this. Better to keep a poker face, I decided, and not let him know how _very _much that was. It would give me more leverage. "Six months?"

He rolled his eyes. "Not good enough."

"One year, then," I said. "That's my limit."

"At least give me two."

"No way. Nineteen I'll do. But I'm not going anywhere _near_ twenty. If you're staying in your teens forever, then so am I."

He thought for a minute. "All right. Forget time limits. If you want me to be the one- then you'll just have to meet one condition."

"Condition?" My voice went flat. "What condition?"

His eyes were cautious- he spoke slowly. "Marry me first."

Marry him? Was he insane? I couldn't marry him! I mean I love him in all, but marry him! He must have lost his mind instead of his heart! "Marry you! You have to be kidding me! There's no way I could marry you! I'm not that girl who marries out of high school! I don't even marry out of collage! Plus I've only known you for two years! What if you get bored, and dump me! I cannot take that kind of chance! Marriage has been shunned in my family! How could you even think like that! We are over! Get out of my room forever!"

"But Bella be reasonable!"

"No! Now get out now!" His eyes are now full of sorrow, but I don't care. He is out of my life now, and I don't want him back! He slowly crawls out my window. I bet he thinks I'm going to change my mind, but whatever I don't need him! He's out the window, but I never hear a thud. I walk over to the window, and slam it shut to put emphasis on ending the relationship.

I lay down in my bed too tired to put on my pajamas. I'm going to need a lot of rest to dodge Edward tomorrow. It's going to be like getting rid of my shadow, and that's almost impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hey this chapter has Sarah in it, so just to touch bases again Sarah is my friend and I'm repaying her by putting her in the story. The song is not in this chapter, but it will probably be in the next one. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and everything came from my mind not from the book this time. THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**Disclaimer: Surely you guys have read enough fanfiction to know how this goes.**_

EPOV: _(Words in italics are Alice's thoughts and _**words in bold are Emmett's thought and **words that are underlined are Jasper's thoughts and _**words that are bold and in italics are Carlisle's thoughts and **_**words that are bold and underlined are Rosalie's thoughts, and **_words that are underlined and in italics are Esme's thoughts._

I jump out of Bella's window, and listen to me silent landing. I look back at Bella's window to see if she left it open. She walks to her window, and slams it shut with as much force that a human could shut a window. I guess we really were over. She never shuts her window. Ever. I guess me speaking of marriage, even though it's ridiculous, is her only exception.

I try to look extremely sad while I walk to the car incase she's watching. I know she can't stand a sad vampire. I mean who could? I guess she wasn't watching, so I hop in the car and zoom off.

Oh no, I lost my girlfriend, the point of my very existence, the only reason Rosalie hates me more, the only person I can turn to, the only reason my heart is beating, metaphorically of course. Plus know everyone is going to baby me. Damn, I lost her, and now I will never hear the end of it from Emmett.

I pull into our never ending driveway that Bella never seems to find the turn for. Uh now I'm obsessing about her. What will come next? I reach the end, and hear the voices, all of them at once. I ignore them. It's for my best interest. The car is parked, and I am ready to face the voices.

I walk inside, and nobody is there. I go to the living, and see everyone facing the front door. "Man, did you seriously not hear me come in." They all turn towards my direction, and I smile. "Hi everyone." It's better to not mention it maybe they don't know….

"Oh my Carlisle, Edward you look horrible! What happened?" Alice spoke as if she didn't know. And to think I thought she was going to be the comforting one. Man I was wrong. _Edward I'm leading them off the track. I'm good right, and I'm really sorry for what happened. She'll come back to you. I've seen it. She just needs some persuading._

"Oo oo oo oo!I know, pick me! Pick me! Okay never mind you don't have to. Edward lost his girlfriend, and he didn't even get knocked up before a puny human broke his dead heart." I was going to kill Emmett McCarty Cullen. I was going to dance around the fire where he will burn, and sing a lively toon. I don't care if Rosalie kills me afterward. It would be doing her a favor, kinda. I can't live in this world without Bella.

Noooooooo! I will not get sappy! **Sorry Edward he thinks he got drunk for the first time in vampire history, so he's really acting strange now. And about Bella … thanks I was really starting to get annoyed of her always coming over here! Now I don't have to worry if she's at the house when I get home. Yay! You being pushy and annoying is really starting to pay off!** "Thanks Rose you're really being supportive." **You're welcome.**

_Honey you shouldn't be so down. Just because Bella dumped you doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Look at the positive; she'll be coming back to you. Then she will know what it's like for you to leave again, except she was the one leaving you. I know she will never do this after your little separation._ I sigh. Why can't Bella just come back now? I ignore all other comments being said in people's heads, and out loud.

I just need to forget this for the night. I sulk up to my room, and lay down on my couch. I find my radio remote, and play whatever is on the radio. It turns out to be "I Hate This Part" by the Pussycat Dolls. After the song the DJ says its heartbeat night, and that they will be playing all the heartbreak songs in the book. I sigh again, and roll over on my side. Then something starts to lick my toe. I look down, and it's cat. "Carlisle! Why do we have a cat that enjoys licking my toes?" Just then the cat encircles my foot with its paws as if it was claiming ownership. "Carlisle!"

"Well Edward, for Emmett's 57th birthday he wanted a possessive cat, so…" I sigh, and lay back down trying to ignore the stupid cat. Why did Emmett have to be so… himself when I needed him to be so… not himself. My life is senseless. I block out everything for the rest of the night.

Morning came, and there was no way I was going to school.

BPOV

I hop out of my truck onto the parking lot pavement feeling refreshed. I don't care if Edward follows me around. Let him. Then he can see how over him I am. I start walking towards the school expecting to hear footsteps behind me. Duh, he's a vampire. Of course I won't hear footsteps.

I turn around, and nobody was there. Maybe he ran away so that I wouldn't know he was following me. Smart stupid vampire.

I walk to my first class. I run into Alice right before I walk through the doorway. Obviously this was planned. Alice can't run into you on purpose. She's a vampire. I decided I was going to play this coolly. "Hello Alice. How did you sleep last night?" I figured I should throw a little humor in the mix.

"I don't sleep Bella. You know that." As soon as she says that Mike walks by.

"Ohhhhh, you're an insomniac. I hope you feel better." He then proceeds to skip merrily into the classroom.

"Sometimes I wanna hit that boy."

"I know what ya mean, dear friend Alice." Sarcasm is always the answer. "Is Eddy-Boy off hiding in a janitor's closet because of me?"

"No Bella. Edward stayed home today." How dare him!! He stayed home instead of coming to school and stalking me. I was appalled. I ran to my truck, running over some weird chick named Sarah in process. She screamed her arms flailing over above her head as she went down. Whatever.

I was going over to that stupid house of his that I can never find the driveway to.

_**This chapter was fun to write. I know Bella's character was off, but that's because I kinda had her sound like how she sounded in **__**Nightlight**__**. I'll update the last chapter as soon as I have it written!-k3ll3nlutzl0v3r-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay last chapter (you better be saying ahhhh). This one contains the "Alive and Dead" which I, Kaylee, and Sarah wrote based on "Hot N Cold" by Katy Perry. Bella is still acting like her "Nightlight" counterpart. Dedicated to SarahB0B and angel808-2005 for alerting, favoriting, or reviewing. THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**Disclaimer: Mommy, do I have to?**_

EPOV

This is when I hate being a vampire. I can't sleep, I can't knock myself out, and I couldn't do anything juristic or Alice will see it coming. The life of an un-dead.

I could hear her screaming "Oh where's that stupid driveway!" before I saw her coming.

BPOV (30 Minutes earlier)

I pulled out of the school parking lot and zoomed like a Cullen to the freeway. I was just planning to drive like a maniac all the way to that stupid vampire, but then I got an idea for a song.

I ran over at least five woodland creatures and probably violated several safety codes, but I finished my song and now I'm looking for that stupid driveway.

I think I'm yelling "Where's that stupid driveway?", but I'm not sure. I find it after a load of wasted effort. I pull in and drive all the way to the house. I considered actually driving _into_ the house, but I don't want to mess with a law suit right now.

I step out of my truck, song in hand, and walk to the house. I reach to knock on the door but _he_ opens it. I push him aside not like he's made of hard sparkly marble, and walk into the house as if it's my own.

I turn to face him and I think he says "Hello." But I'm on a mission and I don't need distractions like greetings.

"I'm going to sing a song, and it's about you." I clear my throat like those terrible professionals who can't sing. _**(Some of the rhythms don't match up, but we all did our best.)**_

You suck people's blood __

Right down to the bone

You are so stupid

For leaving me all alone

My heart was broken

Like a dropped ice cream cone

You're no good for me

Cause you're alive then you're dead

You healed after you bled

You're stupid and smart

I can't believe you broke my heart

You're strong and you're fast

Are you sure your love will last

Please don't leave me behind

I wanna be of your kind

You don't really wanna stay, no

And you're dumb enough to go-o

You're alive and you're dead

You healed after you bled

You're stupid and smart

I can't believe you broke my heart

Please, bite me

I can't wait anymore

I wanna be with you

But not mortal

Waiting to be a vampire

Is like a fricken chore

You're alive and you're dead

You healed after you bled

You're stupid and smart

I can't believe you broke my heart

You're strong and you're fast

Are you sure your love will last

Please don't leave me behind

I wanna be of your kind

You don't really wanna stay, no

And you're dumb enough to go-o

Someone call Carlisle

I'm not gonna walk that isle

Staccato, his piano

It's so pearly white

You suck people's blood

Right down to the bone

Cause you're alive then you're dead

You healed after you bled

You're stupid and smart

I can't believe you broke my heart

You're strong and you're fast

Are you sure your love will last

Please don't leave me behind

I wanna be of your kind

You don't really wanna stay, no

But you're dumb enough to go-o

I smirk because I am a genius. "Wow Bella, that was really good." My whole body fills up with relief because he likes my song. Wait, I don't like him anymore. Why should I care what he thinks of my song? I don't, I don't care at all.

He looks up at me, and gives me a beautiful half smile. I melt. I run to him and wrap my arms around him. Blah, blah, blah. Make-up, make-up, make-up. Yay! He looks at and I look at him. He apologizes for asking me to marry him, and I apologize for acting like a spaz.

We were all made up and I guess I forgive him for proposing to me. "So Bella, I hope you don't want to have sex with me because that's never going to happen." He chuckles.

"What!!!"

_**That's it. Hope you enjoyed it!-k3ll3nlutzl0v3r- **_


End file.
